


В буквальном смысле

by leow



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leow/pseuds/leow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спирит Албан никогда не думал, что к нему обратятся за советом по родительским вопросам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В буквальном смысле

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/gifts).
  * A translation of [Quite Literally](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25884) by SophieSolo. 



_12 лет назад_  
  
Спирит Албан оказался перед лицом Смерти. В буквальном смысле.  
Этим утром Шинигами попросил Косу зайти к нему, и теперь они сидят на диване друг напротив друга. Спирит думал, что неожиданный вызов как-то связан со срочным заданием или новыми данными разведки, поступившими из-за пределов города… но вместо этого оказалось, что речь пойдет о воспитании двухлетнего ребенка.  
Упомянутого ребенка зовут Смерть Младший.  
  
_14 лет назад_  
  
Из всего, что мог бы получить Шинигами за свое существование, он выбрал возможность иметь сына. Смерть не стал делиться подробностями того, как мальчик появился на свет (Спирит и не жаждал узнать, — иногда лучше оставаться в неведении), но однажды пришел в свой кабинет со свертком в руках. И поскольку всего месяц назад Спирит стал свидетелем рождения Маки, то сразу понял, что в свертке: младенец.  
Это был самый странный младенец из всех, которых ему приходилось видеть: с тремя белыми полосками на волосах и решительными желтыми глазами. Но даже и без этих уникальных отметин, скучающее выражение на лице ребенка его тревожило. Разве может ребенок испытывать скуку? Его малышка Мака никогда не скучала — она была здоровой, восхитительной девчушкой, которую интересовало абсолютно все вокруг.  
Сообразив, что он неприлично долго пялится на ребенка, Спирит спросил:  
— У него есть имя?  
Смерть смущенно склонил голову на бок.  
— Имя?  
— Ну да, к нему же надо как-то обращаться.  
— А это обязательно?  
Спирит потерял дар речи. Возможно ли, чтобы Всемогущий Бог Смерти понятия не имел о воспитании детей? Дать имя — это первое, о чем обычно думают родители… Он вспомнил, как они с женой спорили из-за имени дочери.  
— Да, думаю, вашему ребенку понадобится имя. Если вы не хотите, чтобы в будущем его называли «эй, ты».  
Шинигами не двигался, по-прежнему глядя на ребенка как-то боком.  
— Хм… я слышал, что большинство имен, как правило, имеют какое-то значение. Это так?  
— Да… некоторые родители хотят, чтобы имя отражало индивидуальность ребенка или вкладывают в него свои пожелания. Другие называют детей в честь важных для себя людей. Есть те, кому просто нравится, как звучит определенное имя.  
— Хм… — И Шинигами подпер подбородок рукой, как если бы задумался о чем-то очень важном.  
После секундного размышления он внезапно хлопнул в ладоши. Спирит подпрыгнул от этого звука, но заметил, что желтоглазого ребенка выходка отца совсем не удивила. Наконец, Смерть радостно сказал:  
— Блииин, слишком сложно! Думаю, я просто буду исходить из очевидного. Он — ребенок и он — Бог Смерти. Логично, если я назову его Смерть Младший! Та-даа!  
— О… весьма буквально, вам не кажется? — про себя Спирит пожелал мальчику удачи.  
  
_12 лет назад_  
  
Известный как Коса Смерти не уверен, повезло ли Киду в конечном счете. С одной стороны, у него есть положение и состояние. С другой стороны, попытки его отца — часто довольно бурные — выполнить родительские обязанности, а также причудливое отношением Шинигами к жизни в целом, довели мальчика до крайне тревожного состояния. Буквально на днях тот что-то бормотал о симметрии.  
Так что Спирит нисколько не удивлен, что Шинигами обратился к нему за советом по воспитанию детей. (Честно говоря, Коса больше поражен тем, что Кид вообще дожил до этого возраста: однажды он обнаружил, что старший Бог Смерти кормит малыша из бутылочки моющим средством, «чтобы прочистить ему внутренности». Несомненно, Кид обязан своему божественному организму, что выжил после этого). Маке тоже недавно исполнилось два, и Спирит знает, как трудно управляться с детьми в этом возрасте. Все эти вопросы, цепляния, неиссякаемая энергия и попытки сбежать из-под присмотра неизвестно куда…  
— Эээ, Коса Смерти, что мне делать? Теперь, когда Кид может ходить и разговаривать, он постоянно спрашивает обо всем. Он куда-то уходит без меня, и иногда его трудно потом найти. Плюс, он еще начинает находить себе разные занятия! Я должен ему все разрешать? Что делать, если он поранится? Что, если он попадет в беду, когда меня не будет рядом?  
Хотя Шинигами никогда не войдет в историю, как лучший отец, его любовь и забота к сыну компенсируют любые родительские промахи. Это вызывает улыбку у Спирита, а также то, что Бог Смерти просит совета по обращению с детьми у самого известного в городе бабника. Спирит еще сам не придумал, как вести себя с двухлетней Макой, поэтому решает выдать несколько запомнившихся рекомендаций из прочитанного несколько месяцев назад журнала:  
— Шинигами-сама, не стоит так волноваться. Для первого опыта вы неплохо справляетесь. Наши дети со временем вырастут, обретут независимость, станут самостоятельными, но сейчас они еще только познают мир. Поэтому все, что от вас требуется – это поддерживать своего ребенка, когда он в этом нуждается.  
— Аа… вот так? Поддерживать… Спасибо!  
Спирит пользуется моментом, чтобы улизнуть из кабинета, чувствуя себя при этом самым крутым отцом в Городе Смерти.  
  
***  
После беседы с Косой Смерти Шинигами задумался. Но вдруг объект его беспокойства, Смерть Младший, проковылял в кабинет, таща с собой длинный кусок ткани и табуретку.  
Не обращая внимания на родителя, мальчик проследовал к одному из декоративных крестов, окружающих платформу, забрался на табурет и с трудом закрепил петлю на кресте. Любопытство Шинигами одержало верх, и он направился к сыну.  
— Привет, Кид! Чем это ты занят? — привычно шутливым голосом спросил Бог Смерти.  
— Пытаюсь убить себя через удушение, отец, — сообщил малыш странно официальным тоном.  
— А почему? — Шинигами растерялся. Наверное, это то, чем обычно занимаются дети?  
— Потому что я не симметричный и не заслуживаю того, чтобы существовать.  
Старший Бог Смерти наклонил голову. Он считал, что должен отговорить Кида вешаться в кабинете, но Коса Смерти упомянул о необходимости поддерживать любые детские начинания.  
Видя, что ребенок продолжает вязать узел и упрямо засовывает голову в петлю, Шинигами принял решение.  
— Эээ, Кид, я думаю, крест не достаточно крепкий, чтобы выдержать твой вес. Видишь ли, он сделал из прутьев... Давай я покажу, как это делается.  
  
***  
Спирит Албан отказывался верить в то, что видел в кабинете Шинигами. Коса вышел оттуда меньше двадцати минут назад, и наткнулся прямо на Сида, попросившего его немедленно доставить Богу Смерти важную информацию. Подумать только, как все может измениться за двадцать минут.  
В центре кабинета, в окружении могильных крестов стоят Смерть Младший и Шинигами. Младший — на табуретке с петлей на шее, а другой конец тряпки привязан… к руке Шинигами. При этом старший Бог Смерти выглядит весьма довольным этой "связующей деятельностью" с сыном, в то время как лицо младшего Бога не выражает ничего. Оба подняли глаза на вошедшего, но не заметили, что он шокирован.  
Помахав Спириту свободной рукой, Шинигами прокричал:  
— Зацени, Коса! Я поддерживаю своего ребенка, как ты и советовал! Конечно, я был вынужден помочь, потому что он хотел повеситься на могильном кресте, но ни один из них его бы не выдержал! Поэтому я предложил использовать мою руку, как перекла…  
В этот момент Смерть Младший говорит:  
— Прощайте. В следующий раз я хотел бы родиться в более симметричной форме, — и заносит ногу, чтобы шагнуть со стула.  
У Спирита чуть не случился сердечный приступ. Про себя он отметил, что в следующий раз, когда будет давать Шинигами советы по воспитанию, то убедится, что фразы типа «оказывать поддержку» не будут поняты буквально.  
  
***  
Спирит не знает точно, насколько быстро он бросился на перехват Киду, прежде чем тот сделал шаг, но достаточно быстро, чтобы спасти маленького Бога Смерти от, хм, смерти. После этого инцидента Шинигами еще сильнее запутался в тонкостях воспитания и до сих пор не понимает, что именно пошло не так. В то же время Кид, разочарованный сорвавшейся попыткой самоубийства, покинул кабинет, пообещав повторить ее. Что же, спрашивается, может навести двухлетнего мальчика на мысль о самоубийстве? Возможно, давать родительские советы Шинигами просто вне его компетенции, он всего лишь Спирит Албан, Оружие и человек. Пути Богов Смерти лежат за рамками нормального восприятия. Спирит уверен, что эта страшилка с повешением стоила ему нескольких лет жизни.  
Нет, правда, однажды эта парочка отец-и-сын — Боги Смерти — доведет его до смерти. В буквальном смысле.


End file.
